His Secret Lilly
by hopeless-dream
Summary: An Agent's Past catches up with him, when a Man from his past kills again. What is the secret he has bein hiding all these years? Will he be able to move on with the help of his lover? SLASH on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Maybe he didn't tell them because it hurt too much, Maybe it was because it was none of their business, Maybe he didn't tell them because he still talked to her as if she wasn't really gone. He didn't even tell his lover about her. He thought that he would never need to tell them, because it was in his past and wasn't important any more, that was until their current case, where a man had killed a young girl.

The Murderer's name was Chris Benton, he was the man who took her from him, he killed her, he smashed he head in with a baseball bat and left her there to die, alone, in a cold, wet alley behind a convenience store.

She was so young as she was only sixteen when she was killed, and she was so beautiful, she had long blonde hair, that always curled up a little at the ends. Her smile was as wide as the horizon and showed the cute little dimples on her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep bluey green colour and as bright as the sun, and always conveyed her emotions whether she was happy or sad, angry or excited, you could always tell how she was feeling just by looking in her eyes. She was always full of life, laughter and smiles, and she had so much energy, it was a wonder to people how she ever slept. She was a friend to everyone, and she was kind and thoughtful and would help anyone who needed it. She had been his inspiration, and was one of the reasons he decided to pursue the life he had chosen for himself. And that man, Chris Benton had stole her from him. All those years ago he hadn't been convicted, but everyone knew that he did it, but there just wasn't enough physical evidence to put him behind bars. This time was different, he had left a fingerprint of a box next to the body, and a few of his hairs were present at the scene.

The team had caught Benton when he made the mistake of visiting his mothers house. But in the interrogation room, he wasn't saying a thing.

''Come on Benton, your only making this worse for yourself.'' Don said, slamming his hands on the table.

Benton stayed silent.

'' We know you did it. Your fingerprints were on the box right next to the body and your hairs where on her. Just tell us why you did it.''

''She deserved it,'' Was all Benton said.

''Why? She was only seventeen years old,'' Don asked.

''She was a little slut, Just like that other girl, all those years ago.'' He said in a very deep and sort of sadistic voice.

''Wait, what other girl?'' Don questioned.

''Ohh, he didn't tell you, did he?''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Don was getting angrier by the second.

''Talk to Agent Colby Granger, he knows,'' Benton said with a smirk on his face and leaned back on his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Don stormed out of the room in search of Colby.


	2. Where is he?

Don marched into the Bullpen hoping to find Colby there, but he wasn't.

''Megan, where's Granger?'' He asked once he spotted her sitting at her desk.

''I think he went home, why?'' She replied.

''It's just something Benton said.''

''What did he say?'' She asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

''He said something about another girl.'' He explained.

''Wait, another girl?'' she asked.

''Yeah, and that Colby knew all about it.''

''What!'' she said in disbelieve.

''Do you know if he's staying at his place or at Charlie's tonight.''

''I think he's at Charlie's. Do you want me to come with you?'' She said.

''No, go home, get some sleep. I think I can handle Granger.''

''Okay, Good night,'' She said as she turned frond and went go gather her things.

''Night,'' He replied and headed to the elevator.

He kept mulling the whole situation over in his mind. Why Colby hadn't told him that he knew Benton? or at least why Benton know him? And who this other girl was that they both knew years ago? Once he reached his car, he got in and just sat there fro a minute thinking what he should say to Colby when he got to his little brother's house. After sitting there, completely still for what seemed like a decade, he shook his head and started the engine, then started making his way to the house.

As he was arriving at his little brothers house, he saw that the lights were on and Colby's car was parked in the driveway, he pulled over and just sat in the car again for a minute before suddenly slamming the palms of his hands against the steering wheel and yanking the door open. He walked over to the front door and knocked.

''Hey Don,'' Charlie said as he opened the door.

''Can I come in?'' He replied.

''Yeah sure,'' Charlie said as he moves to the side slightly to let Don in.

''Is Colby here?'' He asked.

''He's in the shower, Why?'' He questioned.

''I, Uhh, Just want to ask him something about the case.''

''Oh okay. So do you want a beer?'' Charlie asked as he started walking to the kitchen.

''Sure,'' Don replied as he sat down on the couch.

''Here,'' Charlie said as he passed the cold bottle of beer to Don.

''Thanks,'' He said.

''So, am I allowed to ask what this is about?'' Charlie asked cautiously.

''Benton said something to me about another girl.'' He said while trying to keep calm.

''How is Colby involved?''

''Benton said that Colby knew the other girl or know there was another girl. Did he tell you about anything like that?''

''No, but he only got here about ten minutes before you did,'' Charlie said as he took a sip from his beer.

''Why the hell didn't he tell me? He could have compromised the whole case.'' Don raised his voice slightly.

''Don, I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling anyone.''

''Like what?'' He replied mockingly.

''I don't know, he doesn't tell me everything.''

''He's your boyfriend,'' Don stated.

''I know, but you know Colby, he doesn't talk about himself much.''

Don stayed quiet. A few minutes later Colby came down the stairs wearing a loose fitting army tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

''Hey Don,'' He said as he walked up to where they were sitting.


	3. Who is she?

''Colby, can I talk to you for a minute?'' Don said blankly.

''Sure? What's this about?'' he answered as they walked into the kitchen.

''How do you know Benton?'' Don asked.

''What do you mean?''

''You know damn well what I mean!'' He yelled.

''I first met him almost 15 years ago, and. ...'' Colby started.

''Well why the hell didn't you tell me? You could have compromised the whole case.'' Don shouted.

''I'm Sorry Don,''

''Who is the other girl?'' Don interrupted.

''What?'' Colby asked.

''The other girl, Benton said that there was another girl and you knew about it.''

Colby stayed quiet.

''Well, what's your explanation?'' Don said.

''Can we go into the sitting room, I wanna tell Charlie this aswell.'' he asked.

''Fine,'' Don said as he waved Colby to go into the sitting room where Charlie was reading a math journal.

''Hey guys, you finished talking?'' Charlie asked.

''Not quite,'' Don answered, as he sat on the chair opposite his brother and Colby sat on the couch beside Charlie. ''So?''

''It was back home in Idaho, when I were sixteen. It was just like any other Thursday, we did it every week, every Thursday because that was the only evening we all had with no work or studying to do. We went into town with some friends, went to the moll, and the movies, then to the small diner that we always used to hang out at. We were just fooling around, making jokes about each other and making fun of every-one else around. Most people just ignored us and walked away, and some told us shut up. After we had finished in the diner the girls went off to go shopping and we went to play basketball, like usual. Only this time Lilly had to go home early, because she had a driving lesson early the next morning,'' he paused for a moment as Charlie slipped his hand around his waist.

''When my Mom called saying that Lilly hadn't come home, we started looking around town for her. We searched for around two hours before we found her,'' He stopped again for a moment as a single tear slid down his cheek. ''She was just lying there, not moving, covered in her own blood. We didn't know what to do so we called 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive. We waited for about ten minutes for the paramedics, when they did the said that she was already dead. My Mom didn't stop crying for weeks, then she started drinking. She drank her self to sleep every night for a Months. Until one night about eight months after lilly died my Aunt Jessie got real tired of her drinking and poured all the alcohol that was in the house down the sink. My Mom got so mad she threatened to kill Jessie. That night Jessie took me to stay with her until my Mom went to rehab. I think that I've only spoke to my Mom a handful of times since that night.'' He finished.

''Was you and Lilly close?'' Charlie asked in a very soft and gentle voice.

''Yeah, She was my twin sister.'' He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, that it has taken me so long to update, but my stupid laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

They all sat there in silence for about five minutes, not knowing what to say to each other.

Charlie was still reeling from the shock of the news that the person he loved had lost someone so close to him. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to loose a loved one. Sure he'd lost his Mom but Colby had lost almost his whole family. Colby had mentioned something about his father dying when he was fifteen, and know his sister had died a year later and his mother had completely fallen apart.

''So, What does Benton have to do with all of this?'' Don asked.

''He's the bastard that killed her.'' Colby replied angrily.

''Why isn't he in Prison then?'' Charlie asked as he kissed Colby's temple.

''Because there wasn't enough physical evidence to connect him to the crime. A few weeks before it happened he was sorta stalking her, I mean, he was following her around all the time and phoning the house and hanging up every time we answered.''

''How did they know it was Benton stalking her?'' Don questioned.

''My Mom called the police and they traced the calls to his house phone.''

''Why wasn't he sent down for killing her then?'' Don asked him.

''He was rich, powerful and hired the best lawyer in the state.'' He answered simply, tears still pouring down his face.

''At least he's going down this time.'' Don said optimistically as he got up and started walking towards the door. ''Well, it's getting late, I should be heading off.''

''Ok, see you in the morning Don,'' Charlie said as Don left the house.

''Maybe we should go to bed now,'' Charlie said to his very emotional lover.

''Yeah,'' Colby mumbled.

Charlie stood up and held his hand out. Colby grabbed his hand as Charlie led him ho their bedroom. Once they were there Colby settled on the bed as Charlie stripped most of his clothes off and joined him.

''Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?'' Charlie asked in a very soft and gentle voice.

''Because it hurts too much. Every time I think of her I get upset and I didn't want you to see me like that.'' He replied.

''Cole, I just want to help you. We've been together almost a year now, and you've always been their for me. Just let me be there for you too.'' He said as he Kissed Colby on the cheek.

''Why?'' Colby asked.

''Why, what? Charlie replied.

''Why do you want to be here for me?''

''What do you mean?''

''Why do you want to be with me?''

''I want to be with you because, I love you.'' Charlie replied.

''You do?''

Charlie put his hands on Colby's face, ''Yes. Colby I do, I love you, and I want to be here for you.''

''I Love you too,'' Colby said, as Charlie leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was nothing more than a chaste kiss, but conveyed more emotion than any other kiss that either of them had ever experienced in a kiss before.

''Mmm, Let's get some sleep,'' Charlie mumbled.


End file.
